This proposal describes our plans for the third renewal of the Center for Integrated Biomedical Computing (CIBC), hosted by the Scientific Computing and Imaging (SCI) Institute at the University of Utah. The CIBC is a research resource that produces open-source software tools for biomedical image-based modeling, biomedical simulation and estimation, and the visualization of biomedical data. The software tools created by the Center are supported by a critical mass of research in scientific computing housed within the SCI Institute. These software tools, the research that underlies them, and the driving biological projects and collaborations that motivate their development are unified by a single vision: to develop the role of image-based modeling and analysis in biomedical science and clinical practice. The overarching goal of this proposal is to advance the state of practice in biomedical computing and its applications both to biomedical science and to the translation of this science to clinical practice. We seek to achieve this goal by making advanced computation tools, tailored to the specific domains of image-based modeling, simulation, estimation, and visualization, accessible to scientists, engineers, and physicians by releasing readily usable, open-source software. We work closely with these users of our software, providing advice, technical support, workshops, and education to enhance their success with the tools we provide. Our long-term vision is to make scientific computing so useful and user friendly a tool that it becomes a transparent and ubiquitous aspect of clinical and scientific practice.